What's next
by aomcg
Summary: Well after the Tony's, Derek and Karen find that their lives are different. As they are each missing their best friend they make it a priority to rebuild their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Everyone! I wrote this story because I was missing Smash. I know the show has been off the air for a few years now but I just love it. This is a Cartwills pairing. This is also my first story that I have written for other people to read so please be gentle. Comments are welcome. **

**I don't own Smash, sadly **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Karen watched as the sun started to filter through the window into her room. She hasn't slept all night. Today is her last performance of Hit List. It has been an amazing ride and she was offered a second contract but she decided to try to go for something new. That decision was both exciting and terrifying all at the same time. She is leaving her first Broadway role and she is uncertain of her future. Karen had some offers, sure, but she just isn't sure what show she wants. She isn't sure what show speaks to her. Her journey has been rough and exhilarating up to this point. She knows it's time to move on.

Karen rolls over for the millionth time in bed and looks at the time on her phone, 6am. To damn early, or late, to still be awake. She wants to give the performance of a lifetime tonight. Deciding there is no way she is going to be able to sleep, she decides to get started on her day. After a quick shower she gets dressed and heads towards the door, leaving a note in the kitchen for Anna to let her know she went out.

Karen walks for a bit and finds herself in one of her favorite coffee shops. She puts in her order for coffee and a pastry and finds a small table to herself. Her mind is a jumbled mess. As the day of her last show has gotten closer she has gotten more anxious. Karen decides she needs to try to get to the bottom of her feelings if she is going to put on the performance of a lifetime tonight.

As she thinks over the last two years she thinks about her move to New York and all of the friends she has made here. She thinks about Dev and how she had been so in love and then so betrayed. She remembers how it felt to be a part of Bombshell and how she felt getting to be the lead in Boston which of course reminded her of Ivy and Derek. Now Derek, there was a thought. The very thought of him made her feel warm and secure. Her relationship with him had really changed. She felt that she had a best friend in him and that they understood each other. She thinks about how things would be different if she hadn't gotten caught up in Jimmy. Oh Jimmy, he seemed to be a great idea at the time. He is a brilliant artist and he can be very sweet but as she looks back now she can see that it was never going to work. You know what they say about hindsight. She's still friends with Jimmy of course and when she told him that they couldn't be more than that anymore he understood. He is out of jail now and his life is back on track and she couldn't be happier for him. Their friendship is better now more than ever.

Karen reflects on that last thought. She wishes her friendship with Derek was better than ever, but truth be told they haven't talked much since the Tony's. She wanted to give him space to focus on Ivy and he seemed to accept that with no issue. She knows he is a good father and it's important that he and Ivy raise the baby together. Karen just misses him. And that's when it hits her. She has been anxious because she wants him to be there tonight and she is hopeful he will be, but deep down she has the dreadful feeling that he won't. She wants to see him in the wings one last time on the set of Hit List. To see his green eyes trained on her. To have him zip her dress up and to feel his breath on her neck. She chastises herself for that last thought. She can't have him like that and she knows it. Karen still can't help but feel a longing to have him there. She takes out her phone as she debates sending him a message. She did from time to time so it wouldn't be too strange. Just a quick how are you usually. She decides to bite the bullet before she can talk herself out of it.

**K: thinking of you today as my time with Hit List comes to an end. I hope you and Ivy are doing well**

She feels the need to include Ivy in the text just in case she happens to look over his shoulder. She doesn't want to cause issues for Derek and truly she and Ivy are on much better terms than in the past. Before she put her phone away she does decide to add one more thing against her better judgement.

**K: I miss you **

Not wanting to linger on it and noticing she had been at the cafe for a long time now she threw her phone back in her bag and decided to walk a little bit more before going back to her apartment to get ready for her day.

Across town Derek's phone lights up on his desk in his office


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again. Hopefully you all liked the first chapter. I actually have quite a bit of this written so I should be able to update rather quickly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smash **

**Chapter 2**

Derek is sitting in his office chair just starting at the wall. He's been sitting there for the better part of the morning. Ever since the Tony's Derek has been reflective and most notably out of the limelight. Despite his Tony wins he has kept to himself and while he has had offers to direct and choreograph more shows he hasn't taken any. With everything that happened he felt like he needed to take a step back, and so here he sits.

Today he feels different and he doesn't seem to know why. He thinks about Ivy and what could have been. His heart is still broken from losing his child. He and Ivy were just starting to make real plans when they found out she was having a miscarriage. They tried to stay together and work through it. They tried to help each other. Ultimately they figured out it just wasn't going to work. The love wasn't there between them. They kept the pregnancy quiet and few people knew about it. Even fewer people knew about the loss and their split. Both he and Ivy decided to keep a low profile for a while. Ivy was off in London working on a show and rebuilding herself.

With all that though he knows that's not what's bothering him ultimately. As he thinks about loss he thinks about his loss of Karen. Of course she was still there but they barely spoke to each other and saw each other even less. He hasn't seen her in months. He misses her. He knows she wanted to give him space and he understands why but he wishes she hadn't. Derek also thought that he had to give her and Jimmy space even if he didn't like that they were together. He misses her. They had truly become good friends. He doesn't hear from her often and he truly doubts she misses him as much as he misses her. The very thought of her warms him.

Derek sighs and turns in his chair to look out the window though he isn't really looking at anything specific. He just can't shake the feeling that today is something special. He feels like he needs to be somewhere but he can't think of where it might be. He sighs and goes back to thinking of Karen aching to see her but to scared she won't want to see him.

As he is sitting at his desk he hears a buzzing along with a ding that pulls him out of his thoughts. It takes him a moment to register what the noise was he saw his phone lit up and he realized he got a text. As he picks up his phone his heart starts to race as he realizes that the very woman that consumed his thoughts this morning, and every morning really, has sent him a message. He unlocks his phone eager to see what she sent him.

**K: Thinking of you today as my time with Hit List comes to an end. I hope you and Ivy are doing well. **

Derek feels full and so happy to see her name flash across her scene. Then it dawns on him that it is her last performance with Hit List. That's what makes today special. The second part of the text makes him smile. It's just like her to include Ivy in her text. She is always considerate. As he is sitting there thinking of how to respond, his phone dings again and his heart begins to race again as he reads the next text from her.

**K: I miss you**

That text sends Derek over the moon and a full smile comes across his face. Maybe she did miss him. Maybe he didn't lose her like he thought. He wasn't sure when her friendship began to mean more to him than just about anything else but he was so thrilled to have her potentially back in his life. He thought of how to respond and sent off a quick text to her before deciding exactly what he wanted to get done before the show tonight.

**D: I miss you too love **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope you are enjoying the story. Feedback is welcome. **

**As always I don't own Smash**

**Chapter 3 **

As Karen walks towards her apartment she can't get her mind off of Derek. She misses him and she only hopes he misses her just as much, but she doubts it. Just as she is getting closer to her apartment, she feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She assumes it is probably Anna wondering when she would be back. Anna has truly become a wonderful friend and she can't imagine getting through everything without her. Karen pulls her phone out fully ready to respond to Anna when she sees his name across the screen. Her breath hitches and her heart begins to race as she opens the text. She wants so badly for it to say that he will be there tonight. She wants so badly to know she will get to look into those green eyes of his. What she reads makes her break out into a full-blown smile.

**D: I miss you too love**

Karen can just imagine him saying love. She adores the way he says it and each time he uses an endearment with her she swears she melts. Karen isn't sure when Derek became someone, she felt she couldn't live without, but she knew there was no going back now. Hearing from him makes her so happy. The smile from her face begins to fall though as she realizes he didn't say anything about her show tonight. She thinks about texting him about it again, but he obviously didn't want to say anything about it and she doesn't want to push the issue. She decides as she climbs the stairs in her building to just accept what she did get and try to focus on the show.

As late afternoon approached Derek stands in front of his closet trying to make a decision. He wants to look good for her. He wants her to notice that he dressed a little bit nicer just for her. He is hoping that he can rekindle his relationship with Karen and that one day they may be able to build off of their friendship. He shakes his head as he thinks he's getting ahead of himself

" Right Derek, you daft idiot, focus on being her friend first. Worry about the rest later."

He smiles to himself as he finally picks an outfit. He picks a form fitted Cobalt blue button up shirt paired with a pair of nicely fitted dark jeans. He smiles as he goes to jump in the shower. He is so excited about seeing Karen again, he can hardly contain it.

Derek steps out of the shower feeling refreshed. He shaves leaving just his signature 5 o'clock shadow. He puts some light gel in his hair to accomplish that perfect messy look. He makes sure to put on cologne that she bought for him. He remembers that moment fondly. She had told him that if they were going to be so close to each other so often he should smell like her favorite men's cologne. Derek thinks that he doesn't remember her giving the same to Jimmy, but he tries hard not to read too much into that. Getting dressed, he checks himself in the mirror one more time to make sure he looks good. Happy with his appearance he grabs his keys and heads out the door towards the flower shop on the way to the theatre. At the flower shop Derek picks out a beautiful bouquet made primarily of white lilies and daisies. The bouquet itself looked fun yet elegant and Derek smiled as he thought that's exactly what Karen was like. Truly elegant but always positive and fun.

Karen smiles at herself in the mirror as she starts getting ready in her dressing room for the last time as Amanda in Hit List. She can't help but feel overwhelmed with how amazing this journey has been even with all of the struggles. She is just overwhelmingly happy to have had the opportunity. Her dressing room is covered with flowers and little gifts from the cast and crew and she is touched. Derek is still at the back of her mind but she tries to push the thought away so she can focus on one last show. She has been confused all day as to why he only said he missed her too and didn't say anything about the show. She shakes her head to try to refocus.

" Come on Karen, get it together, tonight is more important, you have to give these people, the out of this world performance they came for"

With that thought she gets her game face back on and finishes getting ready for the show. As places are announced, Karen takes a deep breath and makes her way to the wings for her start. Getting many hugs and congratulations along the way she finds her spot. Karen closes her eyes as she has before every performance to take it all in. After what feels like 30 seconds, she feels hands on her shoulders from behind her. She doesn't have to open her eyes to know who it is. She knows his hands, she knows his scent and his feel.

Without opening her eyes, she says, "Derek, you came" a smile on her face.

Derek leans in to her right ear, "I wouldn't miss it for the world love" she shudders slightly at his breath on her neck. "Go show them what a star you are, my star" he couldn't help himself from saying the last part. She would always be his muse and his star in his mind.

She leans her head back on his shoulder. "I'm really glad you came. It wouldn't be the same without you." He relishes the feel of her for just a short moment before pulling back slightly. "I will see you after the show, sweetheart. I'll be waiting for you."

With that the theatre goes black, Derek retreats to the back of the wings and into the theater while Karen takes a big breath ready to take the stage. Karen feels an immense sense of calm and warmth as she takes the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is another chapter for you. I hope everyone is enjoying. Sorry for any mistakes I've made. Feedback is always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smash**

**Chapter 4 **

Karen is standing in the middle of the stage taking in the standing ovation as she takes her third and final now. She knows her performance was her best yet and it made her feel like she was on a cloud. She quickly gave her thanks to the cast, crew, her family, friends and of course the audience as she makes her way off the stage. She is getting hugs from all angles and she is so happy to be surrounded by love. Anna pulls her in for a tight hug.

" Karen you were amazing girl! I'm going to miss you around here. What am I going to do without my best friend?"

Karen laughs as she hugs her back.

"We're still going to be roommates! I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easy!"

Ana smiles, " I know, but I'm going to miss performing with you." After she says that she leans into to Karen so only she could hear. "I saw Derek heading towards your dressing room" Ana winks and Karen looks confused but grateful for the info. " Thanks Ana. I'm going to go get changed for the after party. I'll see you at Table 46." Ana smiles, " ok girl but don't be too late, it is your party after all".

With that the girls went their separate ways. As Karen makes her way she gives a few more hugs and promises to be at Table 46 as soon as possible. When Karen gets to her dressing room door it is closed. She takes a deep breath and walks in, her mind fully focused on seeing Derek. She opens the door only to find it empty and disappointment washes over her face. Walking further into the room she realizes there is a bouquet of flowers that wasn't there before. It's beautiful and huge. She notices it's mostly made of her two favorite flowers. She walks closer to it grabbing the card from it. Opening the card her breath hitches as she reads it.

**To my star. Here's to new adventures. Celebrate tonight, you deserve it. **

**Always yours **

**Derek**

The note brought a tear to her eye and a sense of excitement. Always yours was quickly replaying in her mind as she tries to figure out what he meant. Before she can think any further though she hears him.

" You were spectacular love" he says as he leans on the doorframe of her dressing room.

"Derek, these flowers are beautiful, thank you so much. I love them and the note is wonderful"

Derek crosses the room and comes within an inch of her neither of them taking full breaths as they took a moment to start into each other's eyes.

" I meant every word dear. You deserve to celebrate tonight. You will be a hard act to follow."

"Thanks Derek" is all she can think to say but her eyes are communicating so much more. And with that he pulls her into her arms in one easy movement. They stay that for a few moments before he speaks not moving. "I missed you, Karen. So much. I miss my best friend." She shifts slightly but doesn't pull back. " I miss you too Derek and I'm so happy you're here. Let's never go this long without seeing each other again" she says as she smiles into his shoulder.

Reluctantly they start to pull apart and she takes a good look at him for the first time that night. He looked good and she could swear that he was dressed just a little bit nicer than usual.

He keeps smiling at her as he starts to walk towards the door.

"Go ahead and get ready for your party dear. I'll be waiting right outside to walk you over." With that he was out the door and it was closed behind him. Karen releases the breath she didn't know she was holding and shafted to get changed for the party.

When the door begins to open it startles Derek out of his thoughts. He can't get over how beautiful she is and how much he really did miss him. As he turns towards the door his breath is taken away. Karen steps out of the dressing room wearing a perfectly fitted black, elegant jumpsuit with a plunging neckline that still somehow doesn't show too much. She looks classy and sexy all at the same time. Derek is certain his face is giving him away but he doesn't care at the moment.

Karen smiles, "Derek, do you want to pull your jaw off of the ground?" She laughs and blushes at the look he is giving her. " Uhh yeah, sorry dear you just look stunning" collecting himself and regaining his composure he holds out his hand like the true gentleman he can be and she slips her arm through his. " Let's get you to your adoring fans love" With that, they walk out the stage door together.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I truly hope everyone is enjoying this story. It has given me a much needed outlet. This chapter is super short but like I said I have a lot of this story written already. Feedback is always welcome. My apologies for any mistakes in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smash**

**Chapter 5 **

Derek and Karen arrive at Table 46 together after she took a little extra time to sign autographs for her fans. Right before they walk through the door Derek stops them both and squeezes Karen's hand.

"Go in there and soak it all up. Have fun tonight. You deserve every second of it"

He leans down and places a soft kiss on her forehead causing her eyes to close and her breath to hitch. She looks up at him, affection in her eyes,

"Thank you Derek. I really wouldn't be here without you. I know it's going to be a busy night but don't leave before we get a chance to properly catch up. I feel like I haven't seen my best friend in years. I miss our talks."

"Don't worry love. I will stay as long as you want me too"

He squeezes her hand one more time before they walk in hoping she knows exactly how true that statement is. As they walk through the door, Karen is instantly surrounded by friends and a few reporters. Derek stands back and watches in awe at her grace. He makes his way to the bar where he runs into a few old friends he knows he can chat with while he waits for Karen to find her way to him again.

Once Karen gets a little space between her and the crowd Ana runs over to her.

"OMG, Karen. This party is going to be so sick! And don't think I didn't notice you walk in with Derek. Scandalous" Ana says with a wink.

"Ha ha Ana. He was just being a good friend and walked me over. Besides, last I checked he was still with Ivy. We are really just friends." Karen says with the slightest hint of sadness.

"Ok, I'm going to let you get away with that for now because we are at this party but you and I both know that's not true. Now let's go get boozy!" Ana says dragging Karen towards the bar

Hours later, the party is finally starting to die down. Most people had left and it was just a small group laughing and having a good time.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello everyone. Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy. As always I'm sorry for any mistakes you may find. Feedback is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smash**

**Chapter 6**

It was going on 3am and the small group that was left at Table 46 all sat together at a table in the back. Karen was sitting between Ana and Sam, directly across from her was Derek. Jimmy, Jessica and Bobby were scattered around the table as well.

"So what's next Iowa?" Bobby asked as he looked over at Karen

Everyone was more than a bit tipsy but starting to come down from the wild night of drinking.

"You know, I'm not really sure. I haven't found something that speaks to me just yet."

" Well whichever show you choose will be lucky to have you love" Derek says as he holds eye contact with Karen from across the table. Karen is thankful for the low lightning as she knows it covers up the blush creeping up her cheeks.

Just as quick as the moment had come it had passed and everyone was back to being engaged in conversation. Derek and Karen stole occasional glances at each other.

As the night wrapped up they were all standing outside of the restaurant. Jessica and Bobby said their goodbyes and headed down the sidewalk together, Jimmy gave his hugs and jumped in a cab.

When it was time for Karen, Ana and Derek to part ways there was a marked reluctance to leave on Derek and Karen's part. Ana gave Derek a hug and went about the business of flagging down a cab.

"Thanks for coming tonight Derek"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world" he replied with a soft smile.

" Um do you want to get together soon, to uh, catch up?" Karen asked, afraid he might say he couldn't for one reason or another.

"I would love that" he replies, his smile getting bigger. "Is lunch tomorrow too soon?"

"Not at all, I'd like that"

Just as she replies a cab pulls up and Ana is getting her attention. Karen gives Derek a hug and they are both reluctant to let go. He smiles down at her in his arms one more time before letting her go and helping her into the cab.

As the cab starts to pull away from the curb Karen can see Ana looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" Karen asks

Ana smiles wide before replying, " Not at all, I'd like that" in a high pitched tone exaggerating the moment.

" Shut up!" Karen replies while laughing and playfully hitting her friend on the arm

Derek watches the cab pull away before getting one for himself. He can't suppress the feeling of excitement that he has for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter is a little longer. Sometimes I feel like this story drags but I don't want to rush anything. Sorry for any mistakes. Feedback is always welcome of course. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smash**

**Chapter 7**

The next day Karen awoke to the sun shining brightly into her room. She immediately regretted not shutting her curtains before she collapsed into bed. As she rolls over and tries to get her bearings she picks up her phone to look at the time. 1 in the afternoon. She can't remember the last time she slept that late. She also notices a text message and a smile appears on her face when she realizes it's from Derek.

**D: Good morning sleepy head I figured we would do a late lunch since I knew you would sleep late. Meet me at our favorite diner at 2:30?**

As Karen read the text she began to feel awake and excited. She couldn't wait to catch up with him.

**K: See you then :) **

She types out quickly and gets up to take a shower. She needs to wash off the grime from the night before. In the shower Karen thinks about the potential of today and what it can lead to. As much as she misses Derek she wants to rebuild their friendship before anything. Though she thinks one smile from him and she might melt.

"Calm down Karen, he still has Ivy" she chastises herself.

Karen finishes up in the shower and decides a casual outfit is best for the day. She picks out skinny jeans a weathered looking v-neck t-shirt and some black Chuck Taylor's. She throws her hair up in a messy bun and takes one last look at herself in the mirror before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

Derek left his apartment a few minutes before Karen left her's. He didn't want her to have to wait for him. He also opted for a more casual look, more true to his usual style. He wore nice fitting jeans with a plain black t-shirt and some trainers. He could barely contain the smile on his face as he made his way to the diner. Their diner.

Just like he planned he showed up about 5 minutes before she got there. He had learned that she prefers walking into places with someone else. Ever since he tries to make an effort to make sure she doesn't have to enter anywhere alone if he can help it.

As Karen walks up Derek smiles a genuine smile that reaches his eyes. Something he hasn't done a lot of over the past year or so. Karen's smile matches his as they greet each other with a hug that feels perfect to both of them.

"Shall we, darling?" Derek asks as he pulls from her embrace and opens the door for her.

"Such a gentleman" she jokes as she enters the diner.

Once they are seated they make small talk until they put their orders in for food.

"So Derek, how have you been? It's been so long. How are things with Ivy and the baby?"

Karen notices a flash if something in his eyes but she can't quite place it

"Honestly. It's been a bit of a ride." Derek looked down at the table before replying.

"Ivy and I split up. She's living in London now."

Before he could continue Karen interjected.

" Oh Derek. I am so sorry. What's going to happen with the baby?"

Derek looked sullen before he finally spoke.

" We uh, we lost the baby. We tried to make it work but we realized we couldn't. So we split up and she moved to London hoping to reset her life."

He looked up at Karen with a small smile. " It's probably for the best. I don't know how good of parents we would have been together. Honestly I'm handling it well all things considered."

Karen couldn't help the look of sympathy that had taken over her face. Here was this man in front of her that she cared for greatly and she wasn't there during one of the hardest parts of his life. She couldn't help but think she has been a shitty friend.

She takes his hand in hers before she responds and he relishes the feeling of her hand on his.

"Derek I am so sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have been there when my friend needed me"

Derek squeezes her hand before giving her a smile.

" It's alright love, honestly I have been getting through it pretty well. I have even been seeing a therapist. He says the last bit with a small chuckle.

She takes that as a cue to lighten the mood a bit.

"You're telling me the Great Derek Wills is actually going to therapy?" She says with a fake look of shack on her face.

They both share a small laugh at that.

"Seriously though Derek I'm glad you got help but if you ever want to just talk to a friend please just call."

She squeezed his hand again and let's go as the waitress brings them their food.

"Let me know if you need anything else" the waitress says as she gets ready to leave the table. Both Karen and Derek give their thanks and start to dig into their food.

After several minutes of comfortable silence while eating their food Derek spoke up.

"So love, how has life been with you? I noticed you and Jimmy didn't seem to be very close last night." He wasn't sure he should have made the last remark but the truth was that it was weighing on his mind.

"Oh that would be because we decided to just be friends. We realized that a relationship wasn't right for either of us"

" Sorry to hear that darling" Derek replied while trying not to seem to happy. He didn't like that her relationship went wrong with him but he did like that they weren't together anymore.

"Oh it's ok. Honestly it's for the better and I am doing better just having some time to focus on me you know"

" Ah well that is something I can definitely agree with. Still I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you broke up"

Karen smiled at Derek and he smiled back. The rest of their meal was spent talking about life in general and next steps. On their way out of the diner they agreed to have drinks the next night. They gave each other hugs and went their separate ways until tomorrow, unable to wipe the smiles off their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter for you! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 8 **

Karen was sitting at home watching TV and thinking about how strange it was not to be on a stage tonight. Ana had gone to the show so there she was alone in her apartment having an oddly normal night. Karen startled a bit when her phone started ringing. A part of her was hoping it was Derek. She was disappointed when she turned it over to see it wasn't but also surprised to see who it was.

"Hello"

"Hi Karen, how are you?" The woman on the other end of the line asked

"Hey Eileen, I'm doing well. How are you?"

Karen was trying to keep the confusion out of her voice.

" How can I help you"

" Well I know you are without a show right now and I have a project that I think you would be perfect for if you want to hear it"

Karen paused for a moment not sure if she really wanted to jump on a project so soon but something told her to give it a chance.

"Yeah sure, go ahead"

Eileen spent the next 15 explaining the concept of the show to Karen. The more Karen listened the more she was interested.

"You've certainly intrigued me Eileen."

"Wonderful! Are you available tomorrow around noon to come in and sing a couple of the songs? If it works out I won't be auditioning anyone else for the lead role."

" Noon works for me." Karen replied " I'm looking forward to it"

" Great! I'll send you the address. See you then"

" Thanks Eileen, for considering me"

" No, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow"

With that they hung up. Karen had an air of excitement around her as her phone lot up with the text of the address. This project could be just the thing she is looking for.

Derek is sitting in his apartment trying to focus on the TV in front of him but finding his mind wandering to Karen every few minutes. They fell back into comfortable companionship so quickly and he realized just how much he missed that feeling. Just then he hears his phone buzzing in the coffee table. He considers ignoring it but he thinks it might be Karen. Looking at the screen he saw it was Eileen, he debated not answering but decided he should.

"Hello Eileen, to what do I owe the pleasure"

"Hi Derek, I'm calling because I have a show I think you would be interested in."

" I don't know, I'm really just trying to take some time off right now, honestly."

" Just hear me out Derek, and if you have no interest I will leave you alone"

Derek paused again weighing his options. A

"Yeah alright, get on with it then"

Eileen took the next 20 minutes or so describing the show to Derek. The more she told him the more he was interested.

"Tell you what Eileen, send over the book and I will read over it tonight."

" Oh good. I will get it sent right over. How about we meet to discuss it tomorrow at 1145 if you're available"

" Yeah I can do that"

" Perfect, see you then" Eileen said very pleased with herself.

As they hung up Derek's mind started working with all the different things he could do for this show. He even knew who he wanted to be his leading lady though no one would be surprised. 30 minutes later a courier came to his door with a copy of the book. As Derek sat down to read it he was pulled in right from the start. He had definitely found his new project.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter down. I hope everyone is enjoying it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the mistakes, those are definitely mine. **

**Chapter 9**

The next day was filled with excitement for Karen. As she sat with Ana eating breakfast she told her about everything that had happened the day before. Her energy was off the charts much to Ana's chagrin this early in the morning.

"Karen I love you girl but can you tone it down just a few notches. I had a late night last night" Ana said as she rubbed her hand over her face.

Karen laughed lightly.

"Well it's not my fault you went out after the show, but just for you I will feel in my energy...for now" she added on with a grin

Ana smiled at that " that's good enough for me. So tell me about this show"

Karen shared the little she knew before she realized it was time to get ready.

"Have fun today girly and let me know how it goes." Ana said as she dragged herself back to her room to get more sleep.

"Thanks girl, get some sleep and make sure you drink water"

Ana gave her a look of slight annoyance before ducking into her room. Which made Karen laugh.

Karen decided to wear a nice comfortable and casual knee length dress that she could easily move in but still made her look somewhat professional. She put the finishing touches on her hair before heading out the door to the address she was given.

Across town, at that very address Derek was meeting with Eileen and the writers of the show, Abigail and Ryan. He was discussing the many possibilities for staging and choreography and the other three in the room were thrilled. None more than Eileen who realized she made the right call.

"Eileen, didn't you say you had someone that was going to come and sing today? Someone that might be good for the lead?" Abigail asked.

" Yes" Eileen said as she looked down at her watch. "She should be here any.."

Before Eileen was able to finish her statement the door opened revealing Karen.

"Hi everyone, sorry if I'm late"

"Not at all dear, you're just on time" Eileen said as she went to hug Karen.

She had not noticed Derek yet which was fine with him because it gave him a moment to just take in her beauty. This is exactly who he had in mind and he was glad Eileen had the same thought.

"Karen this is Abigail and Ryan the writers of the show."

"So nice to meet you. You can just call me Abby." Abigail said as she took Karen's hand.

" I have seen your performance is Hit List, you were wonderful. Thank you so much for meeting with us" Ryan said as he took her hand.

" So nice to meet you both, I think you have created something wonderful and I'm happy I might be able to be a part of it" Karen replied with a genuine smile.

As Karen looked further into the room her eyes met with the familiar eyes of Derek and she smiled.

"Hi love" he said as he crossed the room to give her a hug and place a kiss on her cheek. Her cheek was burning and her smile was huge.

"Hey, I didn't know you would be here" she said not knowing what else to say at the moment.

"I didn't know you would be here either darling but I think you are perfect for this" he smiled

" I wouldn't want to work with anyone else" Karen replied with a slight blush.

The moment was broken up by Eileen's voice.

"Alright now that everyone knows everyone why don't we get started?"

" Absolutely" Abby said as she tooma seat at the piano in the room.

" Karen why don't we start with She Used to be Mine?" Ryan asked.

" Sure" Karen tried as she made her way over to the piano. Having looked over the music when it was sent over this morning Karen felt prepared.

The piano began to play and Karen began to sing closing her eyes.

The moment her eyes closed her voice took over the room and everyone was mesmerized. They had definitely found their lead.

The song came to an end and there was silence for a brief moment after. Karen opened her eyes emerging from her own little world. She was briefly concerned by the silence until she took in the faces of those around her. She knew she nailed it.

"That was perfect. Even better than I imagined" Abby was the first to speak up.

The other three in the room all have their words of approval following that.

They went through a few more songs before agreeing to meet again tomorrow to start getting auditions together.

"Welcome to Waitress the Musical" Eileen said to Karen as she walked her to the door.

" Thank you so much for calling me Eileen." Karen then looked to Abby and Ryan " It was really great meeting you both, I can't wait to get to work. The two smiled and wished Karen a good day.

"Derek are will still on for drinks tonight?"

"Of course love, see you tonight" he replied with a smile as she left the room.

Eileen's face turned to one of concern, though you wouldn't be able to tell unless you knew her well. Noticing that Abby and Ryan were deep in conversation she took the chance to pull Derek to the side.

"Derek, I trust that there won't be any...inappropriate issues between you and our leading lady" Eileen warned with a stern look.

Derek rolled his eyes.

" Of course, not Eileen, we are just friends and colleagues. Drinks tonight are just friendly drinks I swear" he said with a half-smile. After all that was the truth, even if he wanted it to be more than that.

Eileen seemed eased with his answer and they went back to work for another hour or so before calling it quits for the day.

That night Karen and Derek met at a quiet jazz bar for drinks. They talked about everything from the show to Ana's latest boyfriend misadventures. All night they took opportunities to get in small touches on each other's arms or hands which to anyone looking on could be taken as just friendly conversation. What someone looking on wouldn't know is just how much those touches left tingling feelings coursing through both of them all night. They spent hours together and shut the place down just enjoying each other's company and rediscovering their friendship. At the end of the night Derek made sure to get Karen back to her apartment opting to share a cab. He walked her to the door of her building giving her a hug and a lingering kiss on the cheek. Derek watched as she got through the door and up the stairs before getting back into the waiting cab. Tonight, was perfect and he couldn't get the stupid smile off of his face even as he began to fall asleep that night.

In her own bed Karen had a smile on her face and she kept bringing her hand to her cheek where he kissed her. It wasn't the first kiss he had given her, but this felt different. Tonight, was perfect she thought as she fell asleep thinking of Derek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter for those faithful readers. Thanks for giving me an outlet. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Chapter 10**

Over the following weeks Derek and Karen had established a routine. They would work with the team of Waitress during the day and then they would eat dinner together every night. After the first week they had spent nearly the entire weekend together working in concepts for the show, going for walks and enjoying some down time together. It was very comfortable for both of them. Sunday night had come and they found themselves sitting in Derek's apartment after eating takeout, watching a movie. Occasionally one of them would make a comment but for the most part they just enjoyed the movie and each other's company. They were sitting close to each other on the couch, the proximity becoming a normality after just one week. During the second movie Karen moves to put her head on Derek's shoulder, who had his arm behind her on the back of the couch, as if it were the most normal thing she could do. Derek froze for just a moment before bringing his arm around her shoulder and holding her to him. Karen took this as her cue to snuggle herself into him.

Derek wondered if she even realized what she was doing but he didn't dare say anything for fear of ruining the moment. So he just sat there holding her and relishing the feel of her against him. It wasn't long before both were asleep, completely forgetting about the movie they had been watching.

….

When Derek woke up the next morning, the first thing he registered through the fog was that he was stiff. He was definitely going to have to do some extra stretching he thought to himself. The other thing he had registered before fully opening his eyes was a heavy weight on his chest. As he opened his eyes he saw Karen snuggled up to him with her head resting on his chest. His eyes took in the scene and he realized that this is possibly the most beautiful she has ever looked to him. Derek tried not to stir too much for fear he would wake her. He wanted to enjoy this moment a little longer. Looking at the clock Derek realized that it was time to get up and get ready for the day. Reluctantly he decided it was time to wake Karen up.

Derek gently rubbed his hand up and down her shoulder hoping to wake her nicely. Karen grumbled and snuggled further into his chest.

He chuckled and tried again.

"Karen love. It's time to get up." He said softly

"I just want a few more minutes" Karen groaned.

Derek loved everything about this moment. In his mind she couldn't be more adorable than she was right then. As he continued to rub his hand up and down her arm she finally began to stir more before she popped up abruptly, seemingly aware she was not only not in her own bed but not even in her own apartment. Derek was surprised how empty he felt without her next to him.

"Oh my God Derek, I'm so sorry. You should have woken me up. You must have been so uncomfortable."

"No worries love. We both fell asleep." Derek said with a smile.

"And might I add that you are adorable when you sleep." Karen blushed

"Though you do snore like an English Bulldog." He added with a smirk

At that Karen stood up and grabbed the nearest cushion and started to hit Derek as he erupted in laughter at her reaction. Karen began laughing to the point where she couldn't keep hitting him. After a few more moments they feel back onto the couch next to each other. They took a minute to catch their breath both occasionally chuckling.

" Well, I'm going to hop in the shower and get ready for the day." Karen said as she got up from the couch. Before she started heading to the shower she leaned down and gave Derek a quick kiss on the cheek as if it was the most normal thing in the world to her. Before Derek could fully register her action she was already in the other room. His cheek was tingling in the spot she kissed him. It wasn't the first time she had done that but to him this felt different. The domesticity of it all made it different. He decided not to think too much into it and just see where things go. In the meantime he was enjoying himself and felt truly happy for the first time in a while.

In the shower karen was thinking over last night and this morning. She has seen Derek as a good friend for a long time and for part of that time she has known she wanted more. Last night and this morning felt different to her. It all felt so natural to her and she was enjoying it immensely. Karen decided it was best to not overthink things and just see where they went. With a smile on her face she finished up her shower and got dressed for the day.

When she came out of the guest bathroom, she saw Derek had already showered and gotten ready for the day. He was standing facing the coffee pot in the kitchen. As he heard her come into the room he turned and smiled.

"Got your coffee for you, just the way you like it love"

"Thanks, I'm definitely going to need it." She said with a smile.

With that they both grabbed a quick pastry for breakfast and headed out the door for work. Both had the thought that they could get used to this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes are my own. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 11**

Over the past two weeks they had held auditions for the musical and today was the first day the entire cast was getting together to start running through things. Karen knew today would be long and tedious, but she was excited. She also knew Derek was going to be in Dark Lord mode today, but she didn't mind that for the most part. She knew it was only to make the show the best it could possibly be.

Little by little the cast began to filter into the rehearsal space. Many excited to see friends they have worked with before. Everyone was in small groups catching up when the creative team walked into the space.

"Alright everyone, let's get started" Derek said with a stern and even voice. He was definitely in director mode.

" Thank you all for being here today and congratulations for getting cast. As most of you know my name is Abby and this is my writing partner Ryan. Welcome to Waitress: The Musical. We are so excited to get this show on the stage and to have you all here." Abby said with a big smile on her face. Ryan gave a smile and a small wave. Eileen was the next to speak

"Welcome everyone, I trust that you will all work hard and put your best into this show. We are going to do everything we can to get to Broadway and I want to make sure everyone is on the same page. I know that everyone in this room will do well." She said with a face that conveyed just how serious she was about it. With the past history she has had with doing shows without her ex-husband she is eager to see this one go on without any major scandals.

" Alright everyone, now that we are done with the introductions and getting to know you let's get started on the first group number, "Opening up"."

Derek guided each individual and put them in place to begin the process of blocking. Three hours later the cast looked like they were ready to collapse. Eileen decided to take mercy on them and call a lunch break. Derek reluctantly agreed even though he was "on a roll"

"Everyone take a 1 hour break and be back here ready to work again. One hour means 60 minutes not 61, is that clear?" Derek bellowed through the room.

Everyone agreed and started packing their things to go to lunch before Derek changed his mind.

"Karen Cartwright" Derek yelled through the space to get her attention in the corner.

Karen turned her head when she heard her name. She started packing things a little quicker.

" I see much hasn't changed there Karen" Bobby said with a wink to Jessica as they both laughed.

" Ha ha ha. At least he doesn't call me that Cartwright girl anymore she said with a laugh.

They all laughed as they walked to the door.

"See you after lunch girl. Good luck" Jessica said as the inseparable pair left the room.

"You called" Karen said to Derek who was packing his things

"Do you want to get lunch with me?" Derek asked softly

"You know, you can just call me over normally or better yet come up to me. You don't have to yell" Karen said but the look on her face showed she was joking

"Yes I know dear but if I start being nice to you during rehearsal they won't fear me like the Dark Lord I am." He joked. " Let's go, shall we. He said as he held out his arm for her to link into his. She gladly accepted as they made their way to one of their favorite delis.

Eileen watched as they walked out of the building together. On the surface they weren't more than friendly but she worried that she might have trouble on her hands. The last thing she needed was for Derek to break another heart leaving her show scrambling to recover. She knew she would have to keep a close eye on the pair and make sure that they really are just friends like they say they are.

…..

After receiving their food Derek and Karen settled into conversation about the show.

"So how do you think rehearsal is going so far" She asked before taking a bite of her salad.

" It's alright though we have a lot to work on and people need to get it together. If we keep on at this pace we'll never make it to Broadway" Derek replied

"I'm sure we will rise to your standards soon enough. Or we'll die. Either one seems plausible." She laughed. Derek chuckled at that.

" I just want to put on a good show and I know we can do it. You know how I get caught up in these things." Derek said with a small and almost apologetic smile.

"I know. It's one of the things I admire most about you." Karen gave him a soft smile that warmed him.

"The number is coming together well. I'm just hoping the chemistry is all there. I'm interested to see how your scenes with David go. The read throughs were great but I want to see it brought to life." Derek said with a far off look on his face.

"I can definitely pull off the part of being in love with someone who is off limits." Karen relayed. She's not sure why she said it. Surely he would see through what she was saying. She just couldn't hold it back.

"Me too love, me too." For a moment they looked into each other's eyes seeing the brief glint of hope, but just as fast as the moment had appeared it passed.

The two finished their lunch in comfortable conversation both thinking of what the future could hold.

….

As the pair entered the rehearsal hall laughing overver something Derek said they got a few looks from the cast that was already in the room. If either of them noticed they didn't show it. Derek and Karen each go to seperate corners of the studio to get ready for the second half of rehearsal. Karen went over to where Bobby, Jessica and Dennis were sitting and Derek went over to talk to the creative team. By the time he reached the creative team table his face was all back to business. Karen on the other hand still had a smile plastered on her face by the time she reached her friends.

" O-M-G Jessica look at the smile on Iowa's face" Bobby said excitedly intending for Karen to hear.

"You're right Bobby, she looks like she is on cloud nine" Jessica added with a laugh. All the while Karen had taken to glaring at the pair.

"I'm staying out of this" Dennis said while putting his hands out in front of him and then turning away. He made sure he stayed within listening range though, just in case anything juicy was said.

"You're no fun Dennis." Jessica said sticking her tongue out at her friend. "So Karen, are you and the Dark Lord a thing now? We know how much he loves his leading ladies"

"Ha ha guys very funny. Derek and I are just friends. He became one of my best friends during Hit List. It's nothing, I swear." While she was saying it was nothing there was definitely a part of her that wished it wasn't. She was happy being his friend but deep down she knew she wanted more.

"Sure. Whatever you say Iowa" Bobby said as he finished getting ready all the while singing "Iowa and Dark Lord sittin in a tree…" under his breath.

Karen pretended to be annoyed but she couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Alright everyone, back to work." Derek bellowed through the studio, and everyone ran to their spots. As Karen made it to her spot she and Derek made eye contact, she swears she saw him smile but just as soon as she saw it the smile was gone.

The next few hours of rehearsal were grueling and the Dark Lord was in full swing.


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Feedback is always welcome. All mistakes are my own. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 12**

After rehearsal that day everyone was exhausted. Originally that morning, everyone thought that they would go out together and get a drink but they all agreed that it could wait for another night. Everyone in the cast felt like they just wanted to collapse at home. So everyone went their separate ways including Derek and Karen. They said their goodbyes to each other with a hug and both went back to their own places. The hugs have been happening without any thought. It was just a normal thing now between them. They both noticed the feeling of emptiness when they parted. Both Derek and Karen had gotten used to spending time together but there was a silent consensus that they should go their separate ways, at least for one night.

Karen got back to her apartment and slung her bag on the floor as soon as she walked through the door. She went to the fridge, grabbed a cold grapefruit beer and fell ungracefully on the couch. She was exhausted. She couldn't remember the last time she had to work that hard at a rehearsal. It had been a while at least, she kept thinking. As she got settled on the couch she reached for the remote to find something to watch. She settled on Criminal Minds which was one of her favorite things to watch when she didn't want to think much about anything to do with the theatre world.

Karen was about half way through an episode when her stomach started gurgling. She realized she had yet to eat anything for dinner. She decided it was best to just order delivery from somewhere. She couldn't imagine actually cooking tonight. Just as she pulled out her phone to call her favorite chinese place there was a knock at her door. Karen was a little startled and more than a bit curious. She wasn't expecting any visitors and Ana was out of the house for the next few days visiting family. She got up from the couch and looked through the peephole. As soon as she saw who it was a big smile came over her face and she opened the door.

"Missed me that much huh?" Karen said with a smile and a teasing tone

"Truth be told love I was hungry, and I have sadly become accustomed to eating with another person. My first choice said no so here I am." Derek replied with a mischievous grin that told her he was only joking.

"Hey, that's not nice" Karen replied while playfully punching him in the arm.

"Would it make you feel better if I said I brought food from your favorite Chinese restaurant and some beer?"

"Well why didn't you just say so in the first place. Food always gains you entrance." Karen stepped aside and let him come in.

"No Ana?"

"No, she is out of town visiting her family for a few days, so it's just me."

"Well more food for us then. Why don't you find something to watch and I will set everything up for dinner."

"I'm already watching Criminal Minds."

"You know I can't do to much of that show. Besides I know you just watch it because you think Hotch is hot"

"He is hot but that's not why I watch it" Karen said sticking her tongue out. "If you are going to complain though I will find something else for us to watch." With that she plopped down on the couch and started flipping through the guide. She settled on one of her favorite movies.

"Ooh When Harry Met Sally is on" She said a little more giddy than she intended.

"Really, a romantic comedy" He replied with a dramatic eye roll

"Well it's either this or Criminal Minds and murder which you say you can't do to much of"

"I guess romantic comedy it is then" He said as he came into the living room with their food and drinks, settling down next to her on the couch and distributing the food between them.

"You can't tell me this isn't a classic"

" I suppose you're right dear. At least it is fairly realistic. At least they are friends for years before they realize they love each other, besides Meg Ryan has that really hot scene in the diner."

That comment earned Derek a smack on the shoulder. They both laughed and settled into a comfortable silence while they ate their food and watched the movie. Every so often one or the other would make a comment about the movie. They easily shared their food each knowing what the other likes. There was an ease to their friendship that they both relished.

After they had finished eating they ended up cuddling into each other on the couch. Neither had really given it any thought. They sat comfortably throughout the movie only occasionally making comments or readjusting. As the movie ended Karen was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about? I can see the wheels turning in there" Derek said with a soft smile

"Just that this was really nice. I'm glad you came over. You really are the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Anytime love"

While Derek had a smile on his face something in his voice told Karen he wasn't fully happy in that moment and she couldn't figure out why.

"What's wrong? I can hear it in your voice."

"Nothing darling. It's just getting late and I'm thinking about the show again. I guess I should probably head out."

Karen was disappointed but she tried not to show it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Karen was racking her brain trying to figure out what had gone wrong when everything seemed to be going right.

"Let me walk you to the door." She said as they both stood up from the couch. "Thanks again for coming over tonight. I really did have a great time."

"Me too." There it was again, that hint of, what? Sadness? Regret? Deciding she wasn't going to delve too far into it tonight Karen leaned into him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It was meant to be quick but she lingered for just a moment before separating from him.

"Goodnight Derek."

"Goodnight Karen." He said as he gave her shoulder a squeeze before turning and leaving.

As Karen watched him disappear down the hallway, she couldn't help but wonder what had changed and she couldn't help but miss that feeling of him next to her. She decided to let him go tonight but also decided that she was going to talk to him tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Here is another chapter for you all. I really appreciate those that are reading this. Sorry for any mistakes. Feedback is welcome. For those of you who like a little drama there is some more coming up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Chapter 13**

The next morning at rehearsal Derek was in rare form. Yes he was always the Dark Lord but today seemed to be intensified. He was biting everyone's heads off and it nothing made it better. After one of the members of the ensemble fell, Linda decided to force a break, much to Derek's chagrin.

"Ok everybody go get some lunch and be back here in one hour." Linda informed the cast.

"And one hour means 60 minutes if you can't seem to get it through your thick skulls." Derek bellowed.

Everyone packed up quickly and started to head towards the door. As Karen got to the front of the room she asked Derek if he wanted to go to lunch with her but he declined citing he had to much to work on. He wouldn't quite meet her eyes. Karen had no clue why he was being suddenly cold.

It killed Derek to say no to her but he honestly couldn't bring himself to be close to her today. Last night had been wonderful and he had almost believed that they were in a relationship until she said that he was "the best friend a girl could have." That was a blow to his heart. He knew he was being childish by avoiding her and he loved being her friend but he wanted more and it killed him to know that she seemingly didn't have the same feelings. He would try to go back to normal tomorrow but today he was going to sulk. He knew it was childish but today he just didn't care.

Just down the street at a diner Karen sat with Jessica, Bobby and Dennis at lunch. Karen was deep in thought about last night and this morning trying to figure everything out. She wanted nothing more than to be with Derek right now and she couldn't figure out why he didn't want to be with her. Maybe he really did have work, but that wouldn't explain why he was so distant this morning and why he so quickly withdrew last night. She was desperately trying to figure out what she said wrong that could have changed everything so quickly.

"Earth to Karen. Oh Karen" Bobby said from across the table

"Huh. Oh sorry" Karen replied as she was pulled from her thoughts

"Where did you go there Iowa? We were asking you a question and you just kind of spaced out there on us" Dennis said.

"I'm sorry. Ask again"

"Anyway, like I was saying. Do you think you could talk to Derek and get him to calm down a bit?" Jessica asked her friend

"What makes you think I will be able to change his mood at all?"

"Well, because you guys are besties, right?" Jessica replied with a smirk on her face.

"And maybe a little bit more." Bobby joked with an exaggerated wink.

That comment earned Bobby a smack on the arm by Karen.

"Well I hate to inform you, but it seems like he doesn't want to talk to me much either today. So, we should probably finishing eating and get back there early so he doesn't eat us alive."

At the everyone laughed and finished up their meals knowing the afternoon was going to be a long one. Karen tried to push everything out of her mind for now and focus on the show.

When the group got back to the rehearsal hall they were about 15 minutes early so they knew they wouldn't get in trouble at least. Most of the creative and the rest of the cast wasn't back yet but Derek was sat at a table seemingly deeply entrenched in his work. Derek on the other hand couldn't quite focus on the task at hand. He was keenly aware of when Karen entered the room, well any room really if you asked him honestly. As much as he felt like he still wanted to act like a child, the overwhelming feeling to be close to Karen was winning out in his mind.

"Karen can you come here please?" He bellowed as he took to the dance space.

"I guess that's my cue." Karen said quietly to her friends as she got up from the spot she was stretching in. "Coming."

"Good luck Iowa."

"Yeah it was nice knowing you" The group of friends joked.

"What's up?" Karen asked as she got to where Derek was standing

"Hi darling. I just want to work through some choreography I have in my head. If you don't mind"

"Yeah sure. Whatever you want me to do"

As Derek instructed Karen on what to do it was almost as if they melted into each other. The cast that was in the room was instantly mesmerized and no one could take their eyes off of the pair. The choreography was for a slower and more intimate number and it showed. Derek and Karen were lost in their own world. When the melody of the song they were working on finished the pair stayed in the position they were in for longer than they should have. It was the unintentional slamming of the door that brought them out of their reverie.

"Oh sorry. My bad." David said as he walked into the room

Trying not to look overly annoyed Derek thanked Karen for her help before stepping away a little further.

"Actually David, I need you anyway. Karen and I were just working through the choreography for "You matter to me" so we are going to run through that so I can show you the changes. The rest of you keep stretching because the rest of the afternoon we are going to be moving."

Everyone did as they were told and David and Karen took their spots on the floor for the song. David began singing and the whole room was transformed. It wasn't until Karen started to sing though that Derek was fully immersed. At a particular point in the song Karen made eye contact with Derek as she sang and for a moment it was just the two of them in the room.

_You matter to me_

_Simple and plain and not much to ask of somebody_

_You matter to me_

_I promise you do, _

_You matter too_

_I promise you do, you'll see_

_You matter to me_

It wasn't until the song was over that their trance had broken. Each one trying to recover from the moment. Derek was able to recover sooner as he bellowed to the cast that he was ready to move on and they needed to get in their places for the next number. For the remainder of the rehearsal Derek and Karen exchanged glances and the occasional passing touch. Something had changed and they could feel it.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Another one for those who have continued to read this. Thanks for the support. Feedback is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Chapter 14**

After rehearsal Derek had left before Karen had even noticed. He managed to slip out of the door. Karen tried to hide her disappointment, but it was hard. She wanted to see him. She was drawn to him and she thought he had the same feeling. Before she could talk to him though he was gone. Bobby, Jessica and Dennis along with some others in the cast begged her to go out to the bar. Karen didn't really want to go but she didn't want to disappoint her friends either. She had blown them off a little too much lately. Besides, she always had a good time with them and it might be a good distraction for her she thought.

"Karen you are just going to love this new bar girl" Bobby said

"The drinks are great! Plus, there's a lot of hot and single guys there all the time!" Jessica said with a wink

"Come on guys, you know she only has eyes for one person" Teased Dennis

"I don't know what you're talking about Dennis." Karen said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Let's go have a great time and make some bad decisions!"

The group was excited to be going out and getting the chance to let loose. As soon as they got to the bar they started with a round of tequila shots right away and they all knew it was going to be one of those nights. All night Karen and the other girls in the group were getting hit on. Karen would accept the drinks that were offered and she was polite but she had no interest in anything any of them had to offer. The more she drank the more she got upset about Derek just leaving after rehearsal without a word. She thought about calling him a few times but she wasn't even sure what she was going to say. After another shot she decided she would send a text.

K: hey

Karen didn't really have a plan. She was just going to wing it. If he ever responded. A few minutes had gone by before she got a response.

D: Hey you

K: where did u go aftr rehersal

D: I had some things I had to take care of. Where are you?

Derek could tell she was drunk and now he was a little worried. He needed some time to get things clear in his head and he needed some time to pick some things up.

K: At jbar

D: Having fun?

K: Drnk to much. Miss you

D: Do you need me to come get you? That bar is just a couple of blocks from me

K: yes pls

D: On my way.

With that Derek grabbed his keys and headed out the door. On the walk to the bar he was trying to decide his next move. He knew he wanted things to change with Karen, but he wasn't sure how far he wanted to push it. He was also worried about losing her. He decided not to bring it up to her tonight. Tonight, he was just going to take care of her the way she deserves. When Derek arrives to the bar, he debated just letting her know he's outside, but he ultimately decided to go inside and risk the gossip that will come from the cast.

"Wait. Is that who I think it is?"

"What are you talking about Bobby?"

"Over by the door Jess, looked who just walked in. I wonder what he's doing here."

"I think I have a good idea of why he's here. A certain small-town girl turned big time star." Look he's heading over to her. Come on. Let's get closer."

Karen had gotten dragged onto the dancefloor with Dennis. Not that she looked like she was having a bad time. Derek could tell she was more than a little tipsy, but he also thought she was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jesica and Bobby approaching fast. He could hear them giggling. Before he knew it Bobby had pushed Jessica into his side. While Jessica tried to recover from suddenly being pushed, Bobby finished out the rest of his plan and used this "opportunity" to ask why Derek was suddenly there.

"Oh hii Derek. What brings you into a place like this"

"Hello Bobby, I do occasionally have fun you know."

"Well sure but it's just interesting that you happened to show up here, where we all are"

Bobby made sure to gesture over to the dance floor in Karen's direction.

"Yes well, I heard you all were getting a little crazy tonight and I wanted to make sure everyone was making sound decisions. Can't have my musical running off the rails just because you all wanted to get trashed." Derek did his best to sound serious, but they could tell he wasn't being as stern as he came off.

"Genuinely though, I wanted to make sure that you all made it home alright. Karen let me know you were all a little far gone."

"Oh, how sweet. What happened to the Dark Lord?" Jessica laughed.

"I'm not completely dead inside you know. Just don't let the rest of the cast know. Now let's get everyone together and get you all home. After all you do have a rehearsal tomorrow and your director is a real hard ass."

Laughing Bobby and Jessica went to go get Karen and Dennis off of the dance floor.

"Karen honey, you're not so secret admirer has come to collect us all."

"Ooh I have a secret admirer? What's his name? I want to meet him."

"Oof, you are drunk. Come on girly."

As they walked to the door where Derek was waiting, they were all giggling for no apparent reason and they could hardly walk straight. Derek thought it was probably a good thing that he came to get them.

"Oh my God, Derek you're here! Guess what?" Karen said in a fit of giggles

"What dear?" Derek said as he ushered the group of the bar.

"Bobby says I have a secret admirer"

"Oh, he does, does he?" Derek replied with a glare towards Bobby "I'm sure you have many admirers and we can talk about that later. Right now, I want to make sure you and your friends get home safe, Love."

Derek managed to flag down a cab. Bobby, Jessica and Dennis all lived together in the opposite direction of Karen's apartment.

"Alright, you lot can have this one and I will make sure that Karen gets home safe and texts you when she gets there."

"Oh I'm sure you will" Jessica said with a wink as she fell into the cab with the others. When the cab finally

Derek just shook his head before turning to talk to Karen.

"Come on love, let's get you home."

"I don't wanna go home" Karen replied in a child like defiance.

"Well we can't stay out here." Derek paused. He wasn't sure his next suggestion was the wisest but he wanted to get her inside a safe place to sober up. "Alright darling, how about we go back to my place? Surely that's a decent compromise."

" Ok fine, let's go" Karen said as she began to walk off in the wrong direction.

"This was darling" Derek said as he caught her arm and began to lead her in the right direction. Luckily for him, she complied and they began to walk back to his apartment. Derek occasionally had difficulty keeping her upright and stable but all in all he was enjoying the walk with her on his arm.

When they got to his apartment, he left her sitting on the couch while he went to make some tea. When he came back out with the tea, he found her fast asleep on the couch. Derek didn't want her sleeping on the uncomfortable couch, so he scooped her up and headed upstairs to the guest room. Derek laid her in the bed and took her shoes off before tucking her in. Taking one more look at her peaceful form he turned to walk out of the room.

"Derek?"

"Yes dear?

" Will you stay with me? I don't want to sleep alone."

Derek looked at her sleepy face and pleading eyes and he knew he couldn't say no to her.

"Of course, love, let me just turn off the lights downstairs."

"Okay" she replied as she rolled over in the bed.

Derek walked downstairs grabbed some water and aspirin for the morning. He made sure all of the lights were off before heading up to the spare room. He hesitated at the door but pushed himself in reasoning that she asked him to stay. A fact that made his heart swell. He was hopeful it wasn't just the alcohol talking but he would take whatever he got. Once in the room Derek takes of his shoes and gets in bed next to Karen. Derek smiles when she rolls over and puts her head on his chest. He puts his arm around her before he pulls her into him. Derek relishes the moment before falling asleep himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: And another one for you. This chapter is a little fluffy but I tried not to overdo it. I have about 18 chapters written so far and I am continuing to write. Thank you again for your support. Enjoy. Feedback welcome as always. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Chapter 15**

The first thing Karen registered when she woke up was the pounding headache she had. The next think she noticed was that she wasn't in her own room. This forced her to sit up making her headache worse. It only took her a moment to realize she was in Derek's guest room. Memories of the night before were beginning to come back to her. She remembered being at the bar and walking down the street with Derek. She vaguely remembers being put in bed and asking Derek to stay. She remembers his warmth. At this thought she realized he wasn't next to her anymore. A shiver ran through her body as she continued to look around the room. Her eyes landed on the bedside table where there was a glass of water, what she assumed was aspirin and a note. Karen smiled. Sitting up on the side of the bed she read the note and her smile grew wider.

_Karen,_

_Sorry about the alarm. I didn't want you to be late for rehearsal. I know your head must be pounding. Drink some water and take your meds. I left some rehearsal clothes in the bathroom. There's coffee and a pastry for you in the kitchen. I had to go in a little early to handle things. I'll see you there. _

_Yours _

_Derek. _

_P.S you still snore like a freight train _

At the last line Karen laughed. She suddenly had more energy. Taking her meds, she went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Luckily, she had left some rehearsal clothes at Derek's a while ago. Once showered and dressed Karen grabbed her coffee to go and a pastry before heading to the rehearsal hall. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

When Karen walked into the rehearsal hall, she was a little early. She spotted Derek deep in thought and went over to talk to him.

"Hey Derek"

"Hi darling. You look surprisingly perky for the amount of drinking you did last night. Feeling better? "

" Thanks to you. Thanks for the coffee and the meds and the food and the bed and for just being sweet"

" Nothing you wouldn't do for me love" he replied giving her a quick hug.

"Even still, it was super sweet. Thank you" she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Just don't let anyone know my secret. I will forever be the Dark Lord here" he laughed.

" Your secret is safe with me" she winked

" Dinner tonight? " Derek asked catching her off guard.

" Yeah, I'd like that" she responded with a soft smile.

Just then the door opened as people began to enter the room for rehearsal.

"Thanks again"

"Yeah no problem" Derek responded as he went back to what he was working on it. Karen joined her fellow cast mates to start stretching and warming up. A few minutes later Jessica, Dennis and Bobby walked in and all Karen could do was laugh as the sight. All three were wearing oversized sunglasses and looked as if the just got up from the grave.

"Why are you so happy? As I recall you drank just as much as us." Bobby said as he ungracefully plopped down next to her on the floor. Jessica and Dennis copied his motions.

"Just coffee and aspirin and breakfast. Believe me I was feeling it this morning."

Karen was grateful that they weren't asking her questions about Derek. She knows nothing happened, but she just didn't want to deal with the questions this morning. They all seemed to hungover to worry about any of that. Just as they were finishing stretching Derek's voice bellowed through the room. He was sure to be extra loud this morning to get back at the trio for teasing him the night before. As they groaned, he had to suppress his satisfied smile.

"Ok everyone let's take it from the top. Lots of work to do before previews in a week!"

With that everyone got to their places ready to work.

8 hours of rehearsal later everyone was spent and ready to go home. Derek reluctantly dismissed the group knowing doing anything at this point would be useless anyway.

As the group was all but running out Derek called Karen over to him.

"Pick you up in an hour?" He said without looking up from what he was reading.

"Yeah sounds good" Karen said with a smile.

"Great. I'll see you then" Derek said as he met her eyes and smiled.

Karen told him she would see him soon and left with a little spring in her step heading home to get showered and changed for dinner. She knew they were just friends, but this felt special to her.

…

An hour later Karen was putting in her earrings when she heard a knock at her door. She grabbed her purse taking one last look at herself in the mirror before opening the door. Derek just stared at her for a moment before recovering and giving her a hug.

"You look great darlin. As always"

"Thanks." She said with a blush "you look good too"

With a smile Derek held out his arm for her to take it.

"Ready to go love?"

"Absolutely"

Derek led them downstairs where he had a cab waiting to take them to dinner.

They made small talk on the way to their destination. When they got there Karen couldn't help but notice this was a place where they weren't likely to run into any Broadway folk and she was thankful for that. She was looking forward to a night out with Derek. As they got seated Karen took in the scenery. It was a small Italian restaurant with intimate lighting and cozy seating. It wasn't overly fancy but that's just the way she liked it. The pair made small talk as they decided what they were going to have for dinner. With drinks and dinner ordered they settled into a comfortable conversation. Throughout the dinner they just enjoyed each other's company. They laughed and smiled more than either one of them can remember before. They both felt supremely happy. Derek would find reasons to hold Karen's hand and Karen's feet would occasionally find his under the table. The contact wasn't forced but they both loved it. After dessert and settling the tab neither one wanted to part.

"Do you want to go for a stroll love?" Derek asked. Karen was relieved he asked. She didn't want the night to end just yet.

"I would love to" she replied with a genuine smile.

The pair linked their arms again as they began to walk nowhere in particular. They were walking in comfortable silence and they came across a park that they decided to walk through. After a few minutes of walking in the park Derek spoke.

"Darling, there is a reason I asked you to dinner tonight." Derek paused and Karen knew not to interrupt. "I wanted to ask you a question"

"Sure. Whatever you want to know" Karen tried with a gentle tone as the pair continued to walk at a slow pace.

"The other night, at your apartment, you said I was the best friend a girl could ever have. Did you mean that?"

Karen tightened her grip on his arm just slightly before she replied.

"Of course. No one has been a better friend to me, not here I'm New York or even back in Iowa. You're my rock." Karen wasn't sure where he was going with the question but she was happy to reassure him that he really has been a wonderful friend to her and her pillar.

Derek slowed the pair to a stop before turning to her and responding. Karen felt a twinge of nervousness.

"Karen, I love being your friend, but I'm not sure I can do it anymore."

Derek forced himself to continue quickly at the sight of Karen's face falling.

"What I mean is, is that I can't just be your friend anymore." He grabbed her hands and tried to just focus on the next thing to see.

"Karen, I care for you deeply and I don't think I can go through life just being your friend. Having you in my life is the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I'm never as happy as I am when I'm with you. You're the one I want to talk to at the end of each day and talk about our days. You're the one I want to lay around on the couch and watch movies with. The one I want to go to dinner and walks with." He paused again before looking her in the eye. " I guess what I'm trying to ask is, Karen, will you be my girlfriend?" Derek held his breath as he waited for her to respond.

Karen's head was feeling. She was thrilled and also a little thrown off. She thought he was content to just be friends, but she was happy she was wrong. At the sight of his face falling slightly she realized she had yet to respond. She smiled up at him before replying.

" Derek I would love to."

Derek's smile returned and he released the breath he was holding. He can't ever remember being this happy. They stood still for a moment just looking into each other's eyes before Derek leaned slightly towards her letting Karen meet him halfway. The feeling of her lips on his was electrifying. The kiss was slow and tender. Neither feeling the need to rush. Derek pulled her closer to him as they continued to kiss and relish the feeling of being this close to one another.

After several minutes them pull apart just enough to be able to talk. Derek rested his forehead against Karen's as his smile matches hers.

"I'm really glad you said yes" Derek said softly, almost as if he spoke any louder the moment would be lost.

"I'm really glad you asked." Karen said matching his tone.

Derek smiles as he leaned in to give her another kiss, loving the feeling of her lips on his. Their kisses weren't rushed and while they were passionate, there was no hunger, only tenderness and soft understanding.

When they part again Derek pulls away a little further. Karen feels an emptiness at the sudden distance.

"I almost forgot. I got you something." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Karen's expression changed to one of curiosity and surprise as he gave the box to her.

"Thank you, Derek. This is really sweet of you" she said before opening the box. She wanted him to know she was grateful no matter what the gift turned out to be.

"I wanted you to have something almost as beautiful as you. I picked it up after rehearsal yesterday. That's why I disappeared." He said answering her silent question. " Go ahead. Open it" Derek smiled.

Karen's eyes lit up as she opened the box to reveal a simple diamond pendant necklace on an elegant white gold chain. It was beautiful and she immediately wanted to put it on. Derek was more than happy to help as she turned around. Once it was on she turned back to him to give him another kiss. As they parted her hand went back to the necklace.

"I know it's not something extravagant, but when I saw it, I thought of you. It's elegant and beautiful just like you. I'm glad you like it love"

" I love it Derek. It's perfect" they share another kiss before deciding to head back home.

Derek hailed a cab to take Karen back home.

"Hey Derek? I know this might come off as a little forward but, can I come back to your place? I'm not quite ready for the night to end" she asked shyly.

" Of course, love. I feel the same way."

The couple got in the cab and went back to Derek's apartment.

When they got Derek's they got drinks and settled onto to couch, cuddling into each other. Their conversation was easy. They would steal kisses from each other from time to time, just enjoying the night. When Karen began to yawn Derek laughed.

"Come on darling. Let's get you to bed"

"I don't want the night to end"

"I promise I will be here in the morning love. I'm not going anywhere. Ever" he replied with a soft smile holding out his hand for her to take it.

"Promise" she asked

"Promise" he responded as he gave her a soft kiss and lead her upstairs.

When they got to the guest room she paused and looked at him while biting her lower lip.

"What's wrong love?" He asked running soft circles on her hand with his thumb.

"Can I sleep with you? In your bed I mean. Nothing more than that tonight" she said blushing. He smiled at her shyness

"I would love that dear" he responded and lead them to his bedroom. They each got ready for bed in his bathroom. He gave her some sweats to wear to bed. Once they were in bed Karen snuggled into him with her head on his chest. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep with a faint smile on their faces.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry for the delay in getting things uploaded. I appreciate all who are reading. Hopefully you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: All the mistakes are mine but I own nothing else. **

**Chapter 16**

After that night Derek and Karen went back to spending nearly every moment they could together. They had both agreed that for the time being they would keep their relationship under wraps. Though, if someone saw them, they wouldn't try to deny it. They weren't ready for the drama that came with being known as a couple. They just wanted to enjoy their new relationship and get to know its nuances. The one person they knew they should try and keep it from for the moment was Eileen. Derek specifically had taken issue with Eileen finding out. He told Karen about the conversation he had with Eileen and how much she didn't trust him to be in a functioning relationship with Karen. He knew Eileen was worried the whole show would come off the rails if he and Karen were together. He supposed that was his fault based on his past behavior, but he was really invested in this show and he wanted to work on it with Karen.

Doing the show with Karen this time around had really become something special. The pair had a strong connection before but now they seemed to be able to understand each other on an even deeper level. Karen's performance improved because of it and Derek's guidance was better than ever. And for now, all they had to do was keep it quiet for a while at least.

The only person that knew about Derek and Karen was Ana. After more and more nights away from home to "hang out" Ana finally cornered Karen before she left the apartment yesterday.

"Alright, so what's going on?" Ana looked at Karen with a stern look. " You've barely been home, and I hardly think it's because of work or hanging out. So, spill it"

Karen hesitated for a moment thinking about how she could get around it but then she remembered that she and Derek agreed, if someone figured it out, they wouldn't deny it. So, with a slight look of defeat Karen spoke.

"Alright you're right. So, this really does need to stay between us for, well reasons." Karen gave a look to Ana to make sure she understood, and Ana silently agreed.

" Well, I've been dating Derek for the last 3 weeks ish." Karen left it at that for it to sink in with Ana. It didn't take long

"Oh my God! No way! No way! This is the best thing I have heard in a while! I knew it!"

"I'm serious though Ana, Eileen would flip if she found out"

" Ok but that doesn't change how excited I am. I will say this though, I will absolutely come after him if he hurts you. You bring out the best in him but still he should know I'm willing to cut him if need be." Ana said the last part with a smirk but also a hint of serious. She was happy for her friend and Derek to be honest but she would hate to see Karen get hurt.

"I will be sure to pass on your message. Also, we should all go out soon. It's been a while"

" I'd be down for that. Just let me know."

" Of course. Soon I promise. Anyway, I have to head out"

" Oh, I'm sure. Get out of here" Ana said with a smile as Karen began to walk out the door.

"Thanks for always being a good friend Ana. I really mean it" Karen said as she walked out of the door. Just before closing the door behind her Ana replied " always".

Karen was relieved in a way. IT was nice to let someone know about her relationship with Derek. She was fine with keeping it between them but then again it was nice to know that she had someone she could talk to about it. Karen was on her way to see Derek at his place for dinner and a night out. Karen couldn't keep the smile off her face as she got to Derek's apartment. When she got to the door, she opened it with the spare key he had given her the week before. It just seemed like the easier thing to do, he had said, and she accepted it.

"So where are you taking me for dinner?" Karen said as she walked through the door.

"I am taking you somewhere very close. In the next room to be exact." Derek said as he walked towards her over by the door.

"You cooked?"

"I did. I thought we might do something a little different tonight, so I actually took the time to make you dinner."

"That's so sweet Derek and it's perfect."

"On the menu tonight is filet mignon, baked mushroom risotto and a house salad with italian vinaigrette. And for desert I picked up a key lime from the bakery down the street that you like so much"

Karen gave Derek a lingering kiss before going on into the dining area.

"This really is lovely Derek."

"Anything for you love"

The pair sat at the dining table and enjoyed their dinner and wine. They laughed and talked about anything they could think of. After dinner Derek stood up from the table and held out his hand for Karen to take. In the background he had soft jazz music and he pulled her into the open space of his apartment next to the floor to ceiling window overlooking the skyline. They danced for several songs quietly enjoying the closeness before Derek leaned down and kissed Karen. Once they separated Derek stared into her eyes.

"I love you, you know," he said in a tender but almost matter of fact way

"I know. I love you too" Karen replied with a smile.

It wasn't a big, grand moment, but rather a vocal confirmation of what they both already knew and felt. With that Derek began to kiss Karen again which then grew into more. The passion taking over the moment, the kiss went from soft and sweet to aggressive and hungry. Although they had spent many nights together, they had never actually slept together, in that way. As the kiss became more passionate and hands began to roam, the pair started moving towards the stairs. At the base of the stairs Derek pulled back for a moment to look Karen in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this love? I don't want to push you"

Karen's answer didn't come in the form of words but rather in the form of a fervent and confident kiss. That was all Derek needed for confirmation. He picked Karen up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her upstairs to the bedroom. It wasn't long before both had taken off their clothes and collapsed on the bed together. The rest of the night would be spent showing each other just how much they love one another, over and over again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's another chapter for you all. I hope you like it. I am in the process of editing the next couple of chapters but they are written. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Chapter 17**

The next Monday both Karen and Derek understood that it was time to focus on the show and not much else. The advantage to their relationship is that they understood the demands of Broadway and did not get jealous or upset over time lost. Karen remembers all too well, that those feelings of jealousy lead to the demise of her relationship with Dev. While she was under no illusions that everything would always be perfect with Derek, at least she felt like she was starting off on a better foot with him. Last night was one of the first nights in quite some time that she didn't spend the night at his house and truth be told she missed him. Karen was stretching to warm up when she was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hi darling. You got here a little early." Derek looked around to make sure they were alone before pulling her into a hug and planting a kiss on top of her head. Karen leaned in and they stayed like that for several moments before they parted.

"I missed you so much last night love"

"I missed you too."

At the sound of the door opening they quickly parted and started to have a conversation about one of the numbers. They tried to look as casual as possible and judging by the good morning they got from David as he walked in and the fact that he wasn't giving them a strange look, he didn't notice. The couple finished up their conversation and went about getting ready for the run throughs.

What they didn't know is that David had seen them jump apart and he has suspected for quite some time that there was something going on with the pair. He wasn't sure how he felt about it yet, so he didn't want to let on that he knew. David really liked Karen, in fact he would like to have something more with Karen than just cast-mates and he had slowly been working on it. He thought their chemistry was really good and he was convinced it wasn't just acting on her part. Much to his chagrin, however, Karen didn't seem particularly interested in him, or any other man for that matter. He had watched her get approached when they went out as a cast, and while she was always congenial, she would ultimately turn them all down. He also noticed that when Derek went out with the group, which was rare, he would get a little more possessive when random men would approach her. David wasn't sure if Derek and Karen were in a full relationship, but he knew either way he wanted to put a wedge between the pair. David liked Karen but he didn't like Derek at all, and he knew all about his reputation. He respected his brilliance when it came to Broadway but, in his opinion, he was no good for Karen. Karen was a sweet small-town girl who deserved more than a womanizer. She deserved someone more like him, in his opinion, someone that also started off in a small town and made it to Broadway, someone with less of a reputation. As he watched Karen stretch, he decided right then and there that he would do what he could to make sure Derek and Karen would never be a couple. He just had to come up with a plan.

The first half of rehearsal had been grueling. They ran through the show twice all the while Derek was yelling in their ears to get it together. The week of the first preview was always a test of their overall grit. The cast was relieved when it was time for a break. David knew this was the time to start his plan. Before Karen could reach Derek to ask him to go to lunch, he intercepted her.

"Hey Karen, I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch with me?"

Karen was a little thrown off by David suddenly approaching her. She tried to look to Derek as subtly as possible to gauge his response. Derek caught her eyes and gave her a small nod letting her know to just go. With that, she responded to David.

"Uh yeah sure sounds good. Let me just ask Derek a question."

David grimaced just slightly "yeah no worries, I'll be by the door."

Karen walked up to Derek tempted to kiss him but knew she was being watched.

"Are you going to be working during lunch? Do you want me to bring anything back for you?"

"Yeah I have to work through a couple of changes that I want in "Never, Ever Getting Rid of Me" Some of the choreography needs tweaking. Just pick something up for me. You know what I like" Derek wanted so badly to just give her a quick kiss like any other couple but he also knew he didn't want trouble with Eileen.

"I'll come back with some food then. See you in a bit."

Without words the look in each other's eyes told them they loved one another. Sometimes that's all they needed to communicate. With one last look at Derek, Karen walks to the door to meet David.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah let's head out"

A few minutes later Karen and David had reached their destination, a small deli that the cast would frequent. Karen liked David well enough. They certainly had good stage chemistry and they worked well together. Outside of work they got along fine. She wouldn't consider him one of her best friends, but she was certainly willing to call him a friend. She was a little surprised no one else from the cast was at the deli but she chalked it up to them being interested in something else today.

David had chosen the deli because he had heard the other cast members talking about going to the nearby diner for lunch and he knew no one would be going to the deli. He wanted some alone time with Karen. He was absolutely certain that he was going to win her over.

"So how are you liking the show so far?" David asked after they put their food orders

"I'm really loving it. I think it's going to be a long running show once we get to Broadway. I'm super excited for the preview. How about you? How are you liking it?"

"Yeah I'm having a lot of fun. This is going to be a great show. Working with Derek is a bit tough though."

Karen did her best not to react to his statement. She knew that not everybody knew just how good Derek is. She also knew that because he pushed them so hard that many people feared him or hated him.

"He just wants us to have a good show. Believe me, as someone who has worked with him quite a bit, he will push us hard, but it will push us straight to excellence. The man is brilliant."

"Yeah I guess I can see that. It's just hard sometimes you know."

"Just trust me. You will be thanking him when we are a hit on Broadway."

"I'm sure I will. So, we work together so much but I realized I don't know a whole lot about you." David said changing subjects quickly. He didn't want to argue with her after all.

"What do you want to know?"

The pair played 20 questions for a while as they ate. Karen thought it was a little odd he wanted to know so much, but she figured it was because they worked so closely all the time that he wanted to know who he was working with. After a short lull in the conversation and general questions that weren't particularly personal, David finally asked the question he wanted.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" when he saw the question on her face he spoke before she answered. "Just curious is all"

Karen hesitated a moment before answering him. She couldn't figure out exactly why he was asking. Was he asking because he was interested in her or was he asking because he was just trying to make conversation. Either way she would have to answer.

"Yeah I am actually."

"Oh really? Anyone I know."

Karen decided to continue to be vague "Maybe, I'm not sure but right now we are just keeping things to ourselves. We're both pretty busy with work and don't want all the drama that can come with being a couple on Broadway. How about you? Are you seeing someone?"

David recognized that she didn't want to be pushed any further about the question and they were running out of time, so he didn't try to push her.

"I can respect that and no, not right now. I was in a relationship not long ago and I haven't quite found someone that I feel like is a good fit. I'm looking for someone a little more wholesome than most of the girls I have come across. Someone with a small-town upbringing like me but still understands the industry, you know." David hoped he was subtle while also putting it out there that he was looking for someone like her. He wasn't sure if it was Derek that she was referring to when it came to seeing someone but either way he knew he could win out in the end. He just had to spend more time with her.

After that they settled the bill, David insisted on paying. When they got back to the rehearsal hall Karen was eager to see Derek.

"Well thanks again for lunch and I definitely owe you next time."

"Oh it was my pleasure. The least I could do was paying for it after I made you play 20 questions." David said with a wink and a smile. "Would definitely love to do it again sometime"

"Yeah it was fun for sure." Karen smiled "Anyway I should get Derek his food. Thanks again"

"Wouldn't want him to be hangry on top of everything else."

Karen just laughed as she walked over to Derek. He was standing off on his own thankfully, so she was sure to speak softly when she approached.

"Hey, I brought you some food and let me just say, I missed you" Karen spoke soft enough to where Derek would be the only one that could hear her.

"Thank you love. I missed you too. So much." He resisted the urge to hug her, but his hand brushed against hers and lingered as he took the food from her. "So how was your lunch? Did you enjoy"

"It wasn't bad overall. David wanted to play 20 questions though, so it felt like an interview."

"Hmm. Well I'm glad you had a good time and thank you again for bringing me food. Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Of course. Nowhere I would rather be." Karen smiled up at Derek and looked into his eyes. They talked through their eyes during rehearsal. They always wanted the other to know how much love was there.

"I should eat real quick before I get back to torturing you all." Derek laughed as he sat down and began to open up his food."

"I guess I should go get warmed up for the beating then." Karen laughed and walked over to her spot. Derek continued to watch her as she walked away while thinking about just how much he loved her and just how sexy she was.

In the corner of the room David watched the exchange between the two, looking for any clues he could find that they were together. They seemed very close and comfortable but that was pretty standard for people who claim to be best friends. He didn't see anything outright, but he certainly had his suspicions. David enjoyed the lunch he had with Karen and he was certain, now more than ever, that he wanted to have Karen for himself. Without knowing for sure who she was seeing he would just have to try and monopolize her time and win her over. He would definitely be keeping an eye on Karen and Derek's interactions.

For the rest of the afternoon Derek worked the group to absolute exhaustion but he was excited at the progress they were making. He knew that the preview would go well as long as everyone stayed focused and did exactly what he asked of them.

"Alright people. Great job today! There are two rehearsals left before the first preview so please take care of yourselves, stay healthy and make good decisions. We wouldn't want anything going wrong now would we. Go home, get some rest, and I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

With that everyone began to pack up and chat. There was an unspoken understanding that everyone would be taking it easy tonight. No one wanted any drama for the previews. Karen was packing up her things when she was approached by David.

"Hey, I know we are supposed to be taking it easy, but I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner with me? You gotta eat right?"

Karen could see Derek watching her from across the room. She didn't want to be mean to David, but she wasn't going to pass on a night with Derek.

"While I appreciate the invitation, I really am tired. I just want to go home and relax. Some other time?"

"Yeah definitely rain check for sure." David responded a little dejected, but he tried his best not to show it. "Well I will see you bright and early in the morning." He said leaning in for an unexpected and slightly awkward hug. On the other side of the room by the door Derek watched the whole exchange. He wasn't sure how he felt about David's sudden interest in his girlfriend, but he also tried not to be the overly jealous type. As David walked away Dennis walked over to Karen.

"Ooh girl. Is there something brewing between our leads? You guys would make a cute couple. Just sayin." Before Karen could answer Bobby interjected.

"Oh, come on Dennis, you know she only has eyes for one person and while his name starts with a D, It's definitely not David."

"Look at her. She's starting to blush." Jessica said with a laugh.

"Would you three stop obsessing over my love life." Karen asked.

"But you're not denying anything."

"I'm just trying to focus on the show right now."

"Ok Iowa, we'll let you get away with that now, but we will definitely be having this conversation after the preview." Jessica said as the trio made their way out.

"See you tomorrow." Karen said as she waved at them and took a sigh of relief.

Karen left just a few minutes before Derek with the plan that they would meet at his place for dinner. She was looking forward to a nice quiet night at home with Derek. She got to Derek's and let herself in. She was in the bathroom when she heard the elevator open.

"Hi darling, I'm home." Just as he finished announcing himself Karen made her way down the stairs and straight into his arms. They stayed in that position just enjoying each other.

"I've been wanting to do this all day." Derek said as he leaned in for a kiss. Karen returned the kiss with enthusiasm before they finally parted several moments later.

"I went ahead and ordered pizza for tonight love, hopefully that's ok with you."

" Sounds perfect Derek, thank you. Why don't you get changed out of your work clothes and I will get us some drinks before the food gets here?"

" You're perfect love, you really are" Karen smiled at that as she went into the kitchen to grab a couple of beers.

About 30 minutes later the pizza had arrived and Karen and Derek were happily sitting on the couch eating dinner and passively watching TV when Derek asked what had been on his mind all day.

"So darling, you said David wanted to play 20 questions with you, what did he want to know exactly?" Derek tried to sound casual about it, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't being at least a little protective of her.

"Mostly random stuff but he wanted to know things about where I grew up and my life since I moved here. I guess he's from a small town too. Oh, and he wanted to know if I was seeing someone"

This last bit caught Derek's attention.

"What did you tell him?" He asked before taking a bite of his pizza.

" I told him the truth. Well mostly the truth anyway. I told him I was in a relationship but that we are keeping everything quiet to avoid drama. He didn't ask me more about it after that."

" Hmm I wonder why he wants to know. You don't suppose he fancies you, do you? Though honestly it wouldn't surprise me."

" I didn't really get that vibe. Do I detect a hint of jealousy from the dark lord?" She said with a smirk. Derek's face turned red at the question.

"Not jealousy per se... ok maybe just a little. You're my girl and I never want that to change. He replied to her sweetly.

"No need to ever worry about that. I'm not going anywhere."

Karen leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss before they both went back to eating. The rest of the night they just enjoyed each other's company before going upstairs and showing each other just how much love, they shared.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was the morning of the preview and everyone was beyond excited and many of them nervous. This day would help determine if they got to the next step. Karen was certain they would get past this point and she was excited with the prospect that she would get to return to Boston. That city held so many good memories for her. She chose to block out the bad ones. It was her first opportunity to be the lead of Bombshell and it was a major turning point in her and Derek's friendship. The cast had worked hard over the past two days to the point of exhaustion, but any tiredness they felt was greatly outweighed by the excitement for the day.

Derek and Karen had basically collapsed after dinner the last two nights. While they spent the night together, they haven't had much personal time just the two of them. They also haven't had the opportunity to have lunch, just the two of them. Since Karen had gone out with David to lunch the first time, he has been making sure she eats with him and she doesn't want to be rude. Luckily for her some other castmates were there but she did notice that he was sure to sit next to her and be around her any chance he got. Even yesterday when Derek tagged along, Derek was on one side of her and David was on the other. David also had a certain amount of coldness towards Derek. Karen knew she couldn't focus on any of that right now though. She had to get ready for the preview.

Derek was in game mode. He knew they had something great on their hands and just had to get through today to move onto the next step. He hated that he hasn't had a lot of time with Karen over the past few days, but he knows there is a short break coming soon. Maybe they will get out of the city, he thinks. The last two nights they have basically just eaten and gone to sleep and the last couple of days during lunch it was never just the two of them. He also started to keep an eye on David and his interactions with Karen. He noticed he kept getting as close as possible to Karen and that he would also try to monopolize her time. Derek did manage to get some one on one time while working on choreography with her, but David was close behind. Derek understood why David might have interest in Karen, he wasn't under any false impressions there. His girlfriend is a catch and he know there are many men that would love to be with her. Derek is trying to keep his jealousy at bay, but it took him a long time to finally get to this point with Karen and he was scared of losing her. He didn't think she would leave him but with his past he always felt she could do better. He has been working on improving himself for her and he continues to work on it but in the back of his mind he worries it's not enough. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to dwell on that right now, he needed to keep his head in the game to make sure they have a successful preview.

David was looking forward to the preview. He loved running the show all the way through. He mostly loved that there were several scenes in which he gets to kiss Karen. He had continued to work on his plan of spending time with her and winning her over. It had only been a couple of days, but he was certain he was making progress. He would make sure to come up with reasons to touch her more often. He also did all he could to put some space between Derek and Karen. David was convinced now that they were together. He thought about starting rumors, but he didn't want any issues with previews. He would just keep pushing until he got his way. Right now, though he needed to focus so that he could have a good preview.

…

"Are you ready for today love." Derek said as he approached Karen in the performance space.

"Ready as I can be. I'm glad we are doing this project together though. You always make me feel more comfortable." Karen smiled at Derek.

"I'm glad love. Go ahead and get finished warming up. I am looking forward to watching you show the investors their new hit show." Derek gave Karen a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek which isn't out of character for him. He wanted to do more but he knew his limits.

Karen walked over to where the rest of her castmates were stretching and getting warmed up.

"Hey guys, are you ready for today?" Karen asked.

"I, was born ready" Bobby joked "but seriously let's hope this one goes smoother than the Bombshell preview."

"Yeah, try not to fall off of anything this time Iowa" Jessica joked

"Ha ha guys very funny."

David walked up to the group as they were laughing about the mishaps of the last preview, they were all together for.

"What's so funny?" David asked

"Oh, not much just laughing about the Bombshell preview. Our leading lady hear took a dive to the floor. Which in some strange way was a good thing?" Laughed Dennis.

"Oh, wow sounds like an adventure. Did you get hurt Karen?" David asked taking a moment to put his hand on Karen's shoulder briefly.

"Uh yeah. Anyway, we should finish warming up before run through" Bobby said as the group felt like the air had been sucked out of the conversation. The awkward moment dissipated quickly though, and everyone started to focus on the run through and the preview. After a quick run through without going full out the cast sat in the rehearsal hall waiting to be addressed by the creative team. Eileen was first to speak.

"Great job so far everyone. The rehearsals have been going swimmingly and I anticipate that we will have a smooth transition into the next phase. I don't see how they won't back us. Just do your best today and you will all have jobs tomorrow. With any luck we will be in Boston in a month or so. I believe in each and every one of you." She said with a smile. "So, don't mess it up." She said a little more seriously. Ryan and Abby were the next two to address the cast.

"Thank you so much for bringing our show to life. We never imagined it would be as great as it has turned out to be. We wouldn't have made it this far without all of your hard work and dedication and we truly appreciate everything you have put into this. I know it has been a lot, but you all have been amazing." Abby spoke for the team, but both were beaming. Finally, it was Derek's turn to talk.

"Let me start by saying that even though I may not say it frequently I do recognize the level of work you have put into this show already. I know you are all as ready as you possibly can be, and I am sure you will put on a wonderful performance this afternoon. Focus on the performance and the art this afternoon and nothing else. Don't think about the possibilities of the future for just a little while and put everything you have into this show. I know that each and every one of you is capable of making this a hit. Go get some food and some rest and I will see you back here at 4:30 for the 6 o-clock preview." With that he dismissed everyone. They had roughly 5 hours before they were due back so most of the cast members were going home to grab a bite to eat and relax for a few hours. Karen said goodbye to her friends and got out as quickly as possible. She wanted to avoid David asking her to go with him. He was getting more persistent and she didn't want to deal with that right now. She was headed straight to Derek's apartment. Derek watched Karen as she left quickly, he was confused but not worried. He knew he would see her at home. He had to wrap a couple of things up before going home to rest up for the preview. He also noticed David quickly trailing behind Karen. He was not a big fan of the way David was suddenly attached to his girlfriend, but he thought that maybe he was just eager to get some rest and gave him the benefit of the doubt. Derek sat down and finalized a couple of things before meeting Karen at home.

Outside Karen had just got in a cab when David had nearly caught up to her. He wasn't sure why she went so fast, but he was certainly disappointed. He wanted to convince her to come back to his place and show her what she was missing out on. He would just find a way to show her tonight after the preview.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The preview was a huge success and went off without a hitch. The cast had just finished their performance and they were waiting in the other room while the creative team spoke with the potential investors. The cast felt good about the show they had just put on. There was an energy as they came into the waiting area.

"Oh my God, that was so awesome!" Bobby said and all anyone could do was agree.

"It feels so good to be in this stage of a musical again. It's one of my favorite parts." Karen said as she was beaming from the performance. She knew of course there would be changes but she knew they had something great on their hands.

The cast continued to talk as they waited for the creative team to come and get them to discuss the fate of the show. After about 20 minutes Linda came in to get the cast and bring them back into the performance space. The cast began to file out of the room and towards the performance hall. Karen was one of the last ones out of the room, only followed by David. David saw this as his chance while everyone was focused on getting back to hear the news, he would take advantage of their distraction and steal a moment alone with Karen, so once he saw the last person in front of Karen go into the room, he grabbed her hand before she could go in. Karen turned around looking confused as the door to the performance space closed.

"Hey what's up?" She asked curiously. She wasn't sure what he was doing but something told her it wasn't anything good.

David got closer to and entering her personal space before speaking. Karen did her best to keep a distance, but it was a tight space. She was very uneasy about the whole thing.

"Before we go back in there, I just wanted to tell you how great you were and how much I have loved working with you." David said as he inched closer. Karen inched slightly further back.

"Uh thanks, it's been good working with you too." Karen responded trying to keep things as casual as possible.

"I don't think you understand. I mean yeah I have really loved working with you but…" Before David finished his sentence, he backed Karen into the wall and tightened his grip slights on her hand and before Karen could even register what was happening his lips were on hers. Karen was shocked to the point of complete stillness for a brief moment, her mind was spinning, and she couldn't bring herself to move. She certainly wasn't returning the kiss. When she finally regained movement she pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" She asked sharply while wiping off her face.

"I just. I thought. I thought you wanted this." David replied with confusion and anger creeping into his tone.

What the pair didn't see was the person standing in the doorway watching the whole exchange. Just before David kissed Karen, Derek began to come through the door in search of his girlfriend and his male lead. Just as he was going to open the door, he saw the pair standing in the hallway through the window in the door. He watched as David encroached on his girlfriend's space. He was frozen and confused. He couldn't see Karen's face, so he wasn't sure if she was happy about the situation. Before he could open the door to react, he watched as David kissed Karen. For a moment he was devastated and trying to figure out what he did wrong to push her into his arms. And then it happened. She pushed him away and when he could finally see her face, she looked pissed. This was his cue to come through the door.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Derek said as he advanced to where David was standing looking more angry than most had ever seen him. Karen saw Derek and she was relieved that he was there. She was also relieved that it seems he was angry at David and not at her.

"You need to stay the fuck out of this Derek. It doesn't concern you. You don't own her" David spat back.

"The hell it doesn't. She obviously doesn't want anything like that from you, so you need to back off"

"I am sick and tired of you thinking you control and own all of us. I don't give a shit about your reputation, you don't control any of us." "And you" David said turning towards Karen. "You don't know how good you could have it and instead of taking advantage of what's in front of you, you sit here and worship this asshole!" Karen was shocked at his sudden outburst towards her but before she could say anything Derek was moving.

"Alright asshole, I've had enough" Derek said as his right fist made contact with David's face.

David fell on the spot and seemed so shocked he got hit that he didn't try to fight back. He just sat on the floor rubbing his face. At this point the entire cast and creative team was watching this unfold. No one really knew what was going on.

"Get out and don't come back!" Derek said to David as he turned towards Karen. Taking her into his arms he started to comfort her.

"Are you ok love?" He asked softly.

"I'm so sorry Derek. I didn't know" Karen said on the verge of crying.

"I know sweetheart. It's ok. I know." Derek said softly as he kissed the top of her head and pulled her tighter into his arms.

The cast continued to watch on with confusion. All unwilling to speak at the moment. That was until Eileen stepped through.

"What the hell is going on here?" Eileen yelled. Derek and Karen pulled apart, but Derek continued to hold onto Karen's hand not wanting to take his comfort away from her.

"Well Eileen, David here decided to corner Karen and assault her and then he decided to get into with me when I tried to protect her, so I punched him in the face and told him to get out." Derek said with anger laced in his voice.

"Is this true Karen?" Eileen asked Karen looking for the truth

"Um, yeah it's true. David backed me up against the wall and kissed me. I didn't want that, so I pushed him away and that's when he started yelling." Karen said to Eileen.

Eileen paused to think of what to do next. She didn't want to have to train a new lead but it was apparent she may lose Karen if she didn't get rid of him, so she made her decision.

"David, I think it is best that you leave this production. Thank you for the work you put in but we won't be moving forward with you in the show at this time."

"Are you fucking serious? He punches me and I'm the one that has to leave? This is bullshit. This production is going to fail as long as you have him around. Oh, and just so you know those two are fucking." David yelled and gestured in the direction of Derek and Karen.

"David I really do think it's best you leave now before I have you escorted from the building." Eileen said calmly but seriously. She could see Derek getting worked up again out of the corner of her eye. She knew she had to address the things David said but first she needed to diffuse the situation.

"You know what? You and your show can shove it! I don't want to be a part of this shit anyway." David said as he stormed through the door to the stairs.

The entire cast was still holding their breath waiting to see what would happen next. Everyone was looking to Eileen to see what she was going to do.

"Ok everyone, go back in the room and we will be discussing the show in just a few minutes."

With that everyone turned to go back into the room knowing better than to test Eileen at the moment. Derek and Karen began to walk in that direction when Eileen stopped them.

"You two need to hang back for a moment please." She said please but they knew it wasn't a question. Derek and Karen shared a concerned look and hung back. Once the cast was back in the room and the three of them were alone, Eileen began to talk.

"Karen are you ok?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah I'm ok. I was just surprised. I'm ok now though" Karen responded, unsure of where this conversation was going to go.

"Good I'm glad. Now I want an honest answer because I cannot tolerate games right now. Are you two involved with each other?" Eileen asked with a serious tone.

Derek and Karen glanced at each other. Karen gave Derek and almost imperceptible head nod and he gave her one in return. Turning to Eileen Derek took a deep breath before answering her question.

"The short answer is yes"

"How long?" She asked without a change in tone.

"A few weeks" Derek replied. Both Derek and Karen were holding their breath waiting to see what was going to happen. What bothered them the most was how Eileen's facial expression remained stoic.

"Ok, both of you go back into the room so we can talk about the preview, then you will both be staying after so we can have a full discussion and I can make a decision.

Derek was about to say something when Karen grabbed him by the arm dragging him into the room and giving Eileen a stern "Yes ma'am"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

During the review of the preview the room was notably tense. Everyone was trying to act excited and happy, but it was a hard facade to put on when they knew something big was going down. At the very least they knew they just lost their male lead and now there was the definite possibility that they could lose their director and even their female lead. The preview went well, and Eileen could not stress enough that she was happy with the performance. Some changes would have to be made of course but overall things were great. The drama intertwined in the personal lives of the leads and Derek, however, was another story. As soon as Eileen was done and dismissed the cast everyone filed out quickly. While everyone was curious as to what might happen, they also didn't want to be in the warpath. After everyone left the only ones left in the room were Eileen, Derek and Karen. The three just sat in silence for a few minutes. Derek and Karen waited for Eileen to say something to break the tension just a little, but they knew not to push the issue.

"So, Derek. Just tell me. When I asked you about the night you two were going out for drinks and you said you were just friends, why did you lie to me?" Eileen asked.

Derek thought for a moment before answering so he didn't mess anything up. "Well, at the time we really were, just, friends." He replied

"Karen, is this true?" Eileen looked to Karen

"It's true. We didn't start dating until a few weeks ago which was a few weeks after that meeting, I swear." Karen said

"And you thought it would be a better idea to just keep it a secret instead of telling me?" Eileen asked the pair, sounding markedly annoyed.

"We just wanted to see where it was going, and while we do feel quite the sense of commitment to each other, we just wanted to keep it to us for a little while. Something that is just ours. We didn't mean to cause any trouble." Derek said and Karen nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so who wants to tell me what happened with David that lead us to today."

"I guess I should." Karen replied. "A couple of weeks after we started working together, David wanted to spend more and more time with me. I thought it was just because we are the leads and he thought the more we bonded the better we would be on the stage. I truly thought he just wanted to be friends until recently." Karen paused before continuing with her story. "He always wanted to go to lunch, or dinner, or drinks and if he could he would always want to go out just the two of us. I told him I was involved with someone, but I didn't tell him who, but he kept trying to get me alone." Karen relayed. Derek was the next to speak when there was a lull in Karen's explanation.

"He truly was starting to get a little to close and I could tell it was making Karen uncomfortable. He also started to get more and more defiant and snippy with me. Snapping back when I would tell him to do something and trying to interrupt when I would be talking to Karen." He said. Karen began again.

"Which is what lead us to today. He held me back from going in the room and said that he loved working with me and I guess I didn't give him the reply he wanted because then he backed me up against the wall and tried to kiss me. That's when I pushed him away and that's when Derek showed up." Karen finished and Derek picked up where she left off.

"That's when he started yelling at me, which is one thing but when he started getting nasty with Karen is when I snapped. That's when I hit him. Admittedly it wasn't my smartest move but I couldn't stand the fact that he was talking to her like that, so I punched him, and that's when you showed up."

Eileen stayed silent for a few moments taking everything in. She was trying to decide if this was really David's fault or if it was a mix. She was also trying to determine if she would have known about their relationship if it hadn't been for the incident with David. She noticed they had a close working relationship and friendship, but she wasn't sure she noticed they were in a relationship. Looking back there was certainly clues but they were subtle unless you were really looking for them. She had witnessed at least some of the yelling that took place before Derek hit David and so now, she had her decision.

"Let me start by saying that I am disappointed that you decided not to tell me about your relationship. In the future I would like full disclosure." Eileen said with a straight face. Derek was the first to speak of the couple.

"So, does that mean you are going to let us continue the show even if we are together?" Derek asked

"Yes, it does, but that comes with some caveats. I would prefer you keep your relationship on a low profile. I don't need the publicity for the show being all about that. I will make sure the cast understands as well. In addition to that, I will be keeping an eye on you and if there is anything that I think could harm the show I will make sure you are both gone from the picture. Is that clear?"

The pair smiled but their smiles quickly turned back to serious composure.

"Yes of course, Eileen." Derek said

"Yes ma'am. I completely understand." Karen replied.

"Oh, and one more thing, the two of you will be primarily responsible for finding a replacement for David. I want someone by the end of the week." Eileen said.

The pair both agreed and nodded. Eileen then smiled before speaking again.

"Also, I just want you to know that I am happy for both of you and I hope it works out. For all of our sakes."

Derek and Karen smiled as Derek took Karen's hand in his and tightened his grip. The trio began to discuss how they would go about finding the new lead and going over potential candidates to reach out to. In the mean-time, Derek would fill in during rehearsal for blocking purposes and the vocals would be from a recording. Once they had a plan of action they decided to head home for the night.

Once Derek and Karen were on the street and had some distance between them and Eileen, they visibly relaxed. Derek tugged on Karen's arm to get her to stop walking for a moment and pulled her gently to the side of the sidewalk so as to be out of the way.

"Are you ok love? I know today must not have been easy and I worry about you. That asshole assaulted you." Derek said with concern laced in his voice.

"I'll be ok. I'm a little shaken but I never felt in big danger or anything. I just want to go home and forget about the world for a bit."

"Let's go home. I'll draw you a bath and then we can watch a movie and eat dinner together. We will get everything back on track. Don't you worry love." Derek said while enveloping Karen in a hug. They took each other's hands and went home.


End file.
